1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to a developing unit to deliver developer in a predetermined direction and an image forming apparatus having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, image forming apparatuses are devised to form an image on a printing medium according to inputted image signals. Examples of image forming apparatuses include printers, copiers, facsimiles, and so-called multi-functional devices that combine some of the functionalities of the aforementioned devices.
In operation of an image forming apparatus, light is irradiated to a photosensitive body that has been charged with a predetermined electric potential, so as to form an electrostatic latent image on a surface of the photosensitive body. As toner as developer is supplied to the electrostatic latent image, a visible toner image is formed. The toner image formed on the photosensitive body is directly transferred to a printing medium or is indirectly transferred to the printing medium by way of an intermediate transfer body. The transferred image is fused to the printing medium via a fusing process.
The above-described printing process may need delivery of the developer. Conventionally, delivery of the developer is accomplished by an agitator or an auger.
However, the agitator or the auger is designed to deliver the developer in a direction perpendicular to a rotating axis thereof, having a limit in a delivery direction of the developer.